Pure hearts FNAF love story
by StanTheDog
Summary: Foxy is trying to put a stop to the cruelty in the pizzeria but needs help. None of the other good animatronics are in good enough condition and the one he thinks can help is a cold blooded killer. Can he persuade her to change sides in time? A great uprising is starting will they find out about it?
1. Intro

**Sorry that I haven't been uploading recently! I Have took a great interest for Five Night's at Freddy's so until I get inspiration for Duskstar's rise I will be uploading this.**

It all started at the pizzeria. A great terror took place to begin all of this madness. The animatronics, angry now kill all security guards who enter their building. But a certain few, the originals to be exact have had a change of heart. They believe that killing is wrong. They were so old that they could not put a stop to it when the new animatronics came in. But there was a certain Fox who wanted to fight. That, is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: A new arrival

Chapter 1:

Foxy paced around his now sealed up pirate cove in frustration. He gave a great cry yellow eyes flashing in rage and slammed his head into the door. He rubbed it and discovered that he made an oil leak. He cursed under his breath holding the wound shut while he went to get a metal patch. He heard cries of alarm and knew that the new security guard was having trouble. He peeked out through a small hole. His eyes widened and his ears lay back. He snarled as he saw Toy Freddy kill the poor guy. He winced as he heard the cries of pain and for help. There was the sound of footsteps and instantly Foxy was on his feet hook at the intruders throat. "Who be there?" He said voice croaky eyes narrowed. He heard a soft squawk and tightened his grip until he realized the intruder was Chica. He yelped and let go of her neck. She fell to the floor gasping for air. Foxy looked ashamed. "Sorry lass! Ye know ye shouldn't sneak up on me." Chica slowly got to her feet rubbing her sore neck and glaring at Foxy. She spoke in a hoarse voice. "I just came to tell you that a new animatronic will be arriving." "Great." Foxy muttered. "More trouble." Chica continued. "It's a Vixen." Foxy continued searching for a patch although his ears had definitely perked up. He heard Chica scratching her feet across the rotten wood. "Only problem is if it goes through any traumatic things within the first week of it being here., it will become a ruthless killing machine." Foxy growled. He located a bandage and snarled as he put it on. "There always be a problem. She'll become a killer just like the rest of them. "But Foxy since I forgot to tell you before I realized that she's arriving tonight…" "YOU WHAT!?" Snarled Foxy almost slitting her throat. There was a soft honking and the truck pulled up. Foxy turned towards it giving Chica the opportunity to escape. Foxy pretended to be deactivated as the delivery men clomped through pirate cove into a room beside it. An enormous door tag read Kid's cove. Foxy watched as the workers used a crow bar to pry open the box. They placed the animatronic Vixen on the ground and then clomped away. Foxy couldn't believe his eyes. She was beautiful. Fur white as snow, A perfect red bow and on the box a name. Vixey.


	3. Chapter 2: Touring the pizzeria

Chapter 2:

Foxy stared jaw agape at the beauty of a animatronic that lay down. Her eyes softly flickered as her machinery started up. Before she could see him, Foxy softly padded to his cabin on his ship, The Jewel of the Sea. The fake crystals in the cove glistened as though to welcome her in. There was a soft squeak as the door was opened. Vixey's head slowly poked around the corner. Foxy sat down as calm as he could. Unsurprisingly this involved knocking over almost everything in the cabin and almost falling on his own hook. All this banging and crashing had made the Vixen stop and stare into the light coated porthole. Slowly she walked forward and admired the beauty of the cave. The crystals gleamed perfectly in this light. In her distraction she hadn't realized that the crashes and banging had stopped and had settled down to a quiet creaking. Vixey clambered onto the ship. She rubbed her paw on the mast and discovered dust. "How old be this?" She muttered. She glanced around the rest of the ship and her eyes caught on a plaque coated with dust. She rubbed it off and started coughing. When the dust cleared she read out loud, "Captain's cabin." She took a deep breath and rapped on the door. Foxy's voice spoke bouncing off the cavern walls. "Come in." The door creaked open and Vixey stepped into the only non dusty place in the whole cove. Foxy sat, legs resting on a desk. "Can I help ye?" He said smiling as he looked up. His golden eyes met hers, strong and pure. She rubbed her arm suddenly uncomfortable. "I was wondering if ye could show me around. Ye are the one I be replacing right?" Questioned Vixey. Foxy stood. "Yes, I be the one ye be replacing, and i'd be happy to show ye around." Foxy opened the door and tey both padded out of pirates cove. He took her to Party room 3 since she just needed to get the hang of things. She started laughing as she looked around. Their yellow eyes illuminated the dark room making all the paintings done by children bright and happy. "This place be wonderful." Grinned Vixey. Foxy smiled. "Glad ye think so! Follow me. Now we be going to the hallways. Nothing much happened there. Vixey noted how the paintings looked more faded and she got very silent and sad when she saw the newspaper clippings. Soon they arrived at the Show stage. Foxy stopped at the entrance and started growling as he saw the toy's waking up. "Come on Vixey we have to go now." He snarled. "But why?" Vixey tilted her head confused. There was deep laughter and Toy Freddy was behind Foxy all of a sudden. "Yes Foxy, why? She doesn't have to go." Foxy clenched his fist. "Toy Freddy meet Vixey. Vixey. Toy Freddy. Now lets go." They started to leave when Toy Freddy grabbed Vixey's arms and gave her a kiss on the wrist. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Foxy almost dragged Vixey to the Prize corner he was so enraged. Whenever Vixey asked to be let go Foxy just growled. "We be here. We'll have to go back after this though. The evil ones are waking up." Vixey almost fell over laughing. "Do ye mean the Toy's? They be as harmless as wee bunnies." Foxy got real close to Vixey's face. "Don't be fooled. They are vicious and vile and will stop at nothing to kill." Vixey's face looked stone-like now. "I believe ye." She said sighing. Foxy backed off and tried to resume his cheery mood. "Come on now I saved this room for last for a reason." He let her in then covered her eyes. When they were uncovered she gasped. "What be ths place?" She said astonished. "This be the puppets's Prize Corner. He be alright as long as you play him music." With that sentence Foxy let out the puppet. He grinned at Vixey. "Ah I finally get to meet the brand new pirate!" He chuckled. Vixey smiled and Foxy felt happy again. All of a sudden The Puppet saw Foxy. "You have finally come to vist me old friend!" He said giving Foxy a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages, what happened?" Foxy sighed. "The Toy's sealed me in pirate's cove. I just got out through kid's cove, Vixey's quarters." The puppet frowned and sighed. "You'd better go." He said. "I hear the Toy's." Foxy nodded and him and Vixey sprinted back to the coves. Foxy said goodbye to Vixey and when he was sure she wasn't paying attention gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Foxy padded back into pirate's cove and Vixey opened her eyes and held her cheek softly relishing the moment.

**Well there you have it, the first encounters between Foxy and Vixey. What do you think will happen next? What will the Toy's do to Foxy for being so disobedient? Please review what you think will happen. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 3: On the edge of insanity

The doors to Freddy Fazbear's were opened at 6:00 and a boatload of children rushed inside all chattering about the new attraction of Vixey the female pirate fox.

Vixey opened her eyes grinning happily about meeting the children. On their tour Foxy had said amazing things about them. When she asked for every detail though…. He had hesitated. She was ignoring it from excitement. She saw all the bright happy faces waiting for her doors to open. She took a deep breath and got up. The day guard opened the doors and the children rushed in laughing and smiling. They sat down silently in front of her. "Hello lads and lasses, I be Vixey the best pirate to ever sail the seven seas!" The children chuckled and asked "What about Foxy?" Vixey did a fake confused look. "Who be this Foxy? Be I needing to meet him?" A voice came from pirates cove. " Aye ye do. I be yer captain!" Foxy all of a sudden swung down on a rope wearing a crooked smile. Vixey was actually shocked now. No one had said that Foxy would perform with her, she thought she was replacing him. She was actually happier with this new arrangement. She asked joyfully but questioningly "Aye Foxy be ye. What ye be doing here I thought I be the new captain." Foxy laughed. "Yar harr harr! It was a last minute decision that I would be helping ye out. This old pirate still has a few more voyages in him!" Vixey smiled. "Well then children. Meet me cap'n Foxy!"

The children loved the dynamic duo of Foxy and Vixey the pirate foxes. They almost cried when it was closing time. "It be all right maties. We'l be seing ye soon." Said Vixey softly smiling. Foxy nodded. "And then ye'll be going on a great pirate voyage!" He said beaming. The children sighed but they were satisfied with this response. After they left, Vixey turned to Foxy and hugged him tight as possible. "Lass ye'r cutting off me oil!" He yelped. Vixey let go blushing. "Oops sorry I just be so happy that the children be just like ye said." Foxy gave a small smile "It be alright. Well i'd better be headin back to pirate's cove." He padded through the doors and the animatronics shut off for maintenance.

When Vixey awoke she felt like she was seeing in a wider array then usual. She ignored it and stretched. She stared at her arms. They were hairless and had feet for hands. She thought they did the maintenance wrong and looked at her door expecting to see a closed sign. None. She darted in pirate's cove now fearful and seeking Foxy's reassurance . She pounded on the door to his cabin. He yelped awoken from sleep and fell off his bed. "Foxy…. I be needin yer help…." Vixey sighed. Foxy yawned and opened the door eyes still closed. "Aye and what be the prob.." He cut himself off and opened his eyes wide as he saw here. "Lass what happened to ye? Yer all mangled!" She began to cry. "So it be true! I be a monster! The toy's must've done this!" Foxy frowned and looked at the monitor. When he didn't want to be watched but wanted to watch, he would hack into the security system and watch it on the monitor. He went to last night's feed in kid's cove. What he saw was horrifying. He saw two children ripping apart Vixey. She now had two heads. Vixey started cryng again. "Don't ye worry lass. All the children will still love ye until ye'r repaired!" Vixey sniffled. "Ye think so Foxy?" Foxy grinned. "Yes, I do." Vixey slowly nodded trusting Foxy and they both walked into kid's cove ready to start the show. The children's excited babbles and hurried footsteps filled the room until the door to kid's cove opened. Silence fell.

**Well there you have it! Chapter 3. How do you think the children will react? Will they still love Vixey or will this be what pushes her off the edge of insanity? Find out next!**


	5. Chapter 4: Over the edge

Chapter 4: Over the edge

The children started murmuring and tears began to fill the vixen's eyes. The old animatronics watched in sorrow. Silence fell once more as the children stared. Then there was the infuriating sound of laughter. Foxy turned to see who dared laugh. His eyes narrowed and mouth stretched into a snarl as he saw it was one of the kids from the other night. "Mangle Mangle, she should be torn apart and scrapped!" He chorused. Foxy snarled as the other children began singing too. What was worse they started chucking food and drinks at her. She collapsed on the ground crying oil as Foxy stood in front of her to protect her. The children walked away still laughing. Foxy looked puzzled. The children were far away but he could still hear laughter. He turned and saw Vixey or what once was Vixey convulsing on the floor laughing like a maniac. Her eye was a slit and her mouth was stretched wide. She stopped and gave a grin before climbing up the wall and dangling from the ceiling. "V-vixey?" Foxy asked wondering what had become of his love. Vixey faced him that grin wide on her face. "Who is this Vixey? I am Mangle a monster you heard them! She said then started laughing before scuttling towards the Toy's show stage. A few minutes later all the old animatronics sat in pirate's cove comforting Foxy. "It'll be alright Foxy." Bonnie murmured in a distorted voice while patting Foxy on the back with his good arm. Freddy was shaking his head while Chica looked at Foxy concerned. Thoughts whirred in Foxy's head. Something clicked and he knew that even though Vixey was lost he still had to save the nightguard. He explained his plan to the others. They would act vicious but have the intention to save not kill the guard. Foxy walked stiffly through the hall and told the toys they would help. Toy freddy grinned. "Good job Foxy. Great to have you. Tonight you, Balloon boy (BB), and Mangle (Foxy winced at the name) will join us. The other old animatronics can join tomorrow night." Toy bonnie chuckled. "If the guard lasts that long." Foxy nodded quickly then ran to the puppet's box. He wound down the music and let puppet come out. The puppet listened then frowned when Foxy asked for him not to kill the guard. "Foxy you of all people should know what happens at night…. You know I need my music or else I go beserk. I won't be able to stop myself." Foxy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know, I know but can ye try at least?" The puppet nodded before quickly recoiling into his box when he realized it was 11:55. Foxy ran back to his starting point (the toys finally unlocked the parts and services room) just as the night guard's shadow passed over the door and his footsteps fell. The nightguard sat down and Foxy sighed. "Ok it be show time."

I finally updated this chapter! Hopefully I will be updating more over summer break. Enjoy.


End file.
